


Feeling Fine

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Takes place immediately after the last words of the season one episode, Angel One.  Jean-Luc ries to convince Beverly he's fine.





	Feeling Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text from the episode, Angel One. Yes, I managed to write a tag for that episode!
> 
> I know, I know. Finish Consolation...

**“Mister Data, set course for the Neutral Zone. Warp six.”**

**“ Co-ordinates set. Warp six on your mark, sir.”**   Jean-Luc struggled to speak after the virus left him with a case of Laryngitis.  **“Engage,”** he whispered.

**“Sir?”**     Jean-Luc glared over at his first officer.  Will took pity on his captain. **“Engage.”**  

“Ok, Captain, I allowed you on the bridge to welcome back the away team, now come on. Back to bed with you,”  Beverly reached out and placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.

“Doctor.  I told you, I’m fine.”  Jean-Luc managed to squeak out his words before he was bent over with a hacking chesty cough that left him breathless.

“You’re not fine. I told you, the infection affected everyone differently and while I cured the infection, you still have some of the lingering effects. Do I have to make it an order?”  Nearby, Will tried to hide his smirk as he glanced over at Deanna, who was trying her best not to laugh at the situation.  Only the Chief Medical Officer had any authority to remove the Captain from duty, and it was a task Beverly hardly ever was willing to use.  Jean-Luc sighed. “Fine.  Number One, you have the Bridge. But notify me the second we reach the Neutral Zone!”

“Aye, Sir.”  Beverly placed a gentle hand on Jean-Luc’s back and led him into the turbolift.  As the doors slid shut, Beverly witnessed Will trying to contain his laughter. Jean-Luc dropped his head to rest against  Beverly’s shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak and his voice came out as a whisper. “Beverly, I’m fine.”

“Which is why you’re currently being propped up by my shoulder?”  Jean-Luc turned his head and placed a wet kiss on her neck. “If I was sick, could I do this?” Jean-Luc raised his head and kissed a trail from Beverly’s neck, across her jaw to her lips. Beverly smiled against his lips. It was rare Jean-Luc showed her actual affection, but at the same time...

“Hmm. If you weren’t sick, you wouldn’t be kissing me in the turbolift.” Jean-Luc frowned.

“That’s not true, I like kissing you.” 

“Yes, but not in public.”  The lift doors opened and Beverly placed her arm around Jean-Luc’s waist. “Time for bed. You’ll sleep this off and I promise you’ll be better in the morning.”  Jean-Luc glanced at her mischievously.  “Will you be joining me?”   

“We’ll see.”  They made it down the corridor to Jean-Luc’s quarters and the door slid open.  Beverly led Jean-Luc to his bedroom. “Do you need help changing?”  Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows and whispered “Are you offering to help?”  Beverly patted his cheek gently.  “Well, I thought I might call Ensign Moskov to assist.”

“Moskov?” 

“Yes. Ensign Sergei Moskov, one of my nurses. He's very good.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Not you?” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc. The look on your face!” She grinned. “Of course I meant me.”  Beverly pulled off her labcoat and draped it over a chair.  “Sit.”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend and sat.  Beverly knelt down, unzipped his boots, and tugged them off. “You know, undressing my Captain really _isn’t_ in my job description.” 

“What about undressing your friend...or...lover?”  Jean-Luc reached out a hand and ran it through  Beverly’s hair. Her mouth went dry.  “L....lover?”  Jean-Luc stroked her hair.  “I can’t deny my feelings for you, my dear Bev...”  he broke off as his voice once again faltered.  He sheepishly grinned as she stood up and he pulled her close reaching  for the zip on her uniform.  She stilled his hand.  “Jean-Luc, you have been ill and you need sleep.”  She pulled him to his feet and gently unzipped his uniform and pushed it down his hips, taking note of the tenting effect of his boxers. When she had his trousers pushed to his ankles, she indicated for him to lift first one leg, then the other to remove his jumpsuit.  Jean-Luc shivered. “Cold?”  He shook his head.  “Pyjamas?”  Jean-Luc pointed to the top drawer of his dresser and Beverly pulled out a pair of his pyjama bottoms and a v-necked top.  She passed him the bottoms. “Think you can put these on while I change?” 

“Change?”

“Well, I’m not sleeping in my uniform.”  Beverly held up his shirt. “Thought I’d wear this.” 

It was Jean-Luc’s turn for his mouth to go dry. “Uhm...”  Beverly laughed. “Back in a minute.  Change into your pyjamas and get into bed.”  Jean-Luc watched as Beverly headed into his bathroom and he pushed his boxers off and tugged on his sleep shorts.  He got into bed and glanced over at the bathroom door with anticipation. 

Beverly did not disappoint. When she emerged, she was wearing his shirt. The deep V showed off her cleavage and the length left her long legs exposed.  Jean-Luc licked his lips and wondered how he was going to sleep with her next to him wearing his shirt.  “Looks,”  he cleared his throat to try to get his voice back. “Looks better on you than it does on me.”  Beverly smiled.  She placed her comm badge on the bedside table and retrieved his from the front of his uniform before placing his on top of his dresser.  “Did you want some tea?” Jean-Luc nodded and gulped when Beverly turned her back to him and he saw just how short his shirt was on her.  The shirt barely kissed the tops of Beverly’s milky thighs, and he could tell she had worn a pair of light blue knickers that day.

Beverly returned with two cups of tea that suspiciously lacked the traditional bergamot smell of his usual tipple. He raised his eyebrows at her as he accepted his cup. “Camomile.  To help you sleep.”  He nodded his thanks and took a long sip of the soothing beverage.  “Should soothe your throat, too.”  Jean-Luc opened his mouth and experimentally spoke. “Thank you, Beverly.” 

“Of course, Captain.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “I’m not your captain right now, Bev.  I don’t...I don’t want to be your captain right now.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “No, I suppose not.”  She finished her tea and crawled into the other side of the bed. She laid down and indicated for Jean-Luc to rest his head on her shoulder.  He finished his tea and laid down, bringing his arm to wrap loosely around her waist.  He gently kissed her neck. “Tomorrow can we...?” Beverly gave a wry smile and smoothed her hand over his bald pate.

“We’ll see how you feel.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” 


End file.
